Fascinating New Thing
by goldenone
Summary: A young man's musings at Hogwarts. Who could it be?


Fascinating new thing

You delight me

_Ok, so I know she'll doesn't even know who I am, but I think I'm in love with this girl at school. I mean, she's perfect; Smart, funny, beautiful, all of that and more. I just can't believe she's real. How could such a wonderful girl exist? I smile just thinking about her, you know. It's weird how happy she can make me, and she doesn't even know how I feel about her. How could she? We've barely even talked, except in our one class we have together, Mathematics, and that was just because she didn't have the correct page we were on. But just hearing her voice was incredible, so I'm happy. I wonder if I could ever tell her? Do you think she'd run away? Maybe laugh in my face? No, she's not like that. She'd probably be very understanding and nice about it. Oh, but wouldn't it be great if she said she loved me too?_

And I know you're speaking of me

_I just heard her say my name! She was talking about me! Her friend was asking her about the Winter Ball, and she answered, and then a few sentences later (I couldn't really hear everything, the hallway was really loud and crowded) I heard her say my name. Maybe she wants to go with me! That would be incredible. I almost ran into some poor second year, I was so surprised. Should I ask her? What if she says no? At least I'll have tried, right? I should probably wait a little bit, though, when I'm a little more calm._

Fascinating new thing

Get beside me

I want you to love me

_She's so beautiful. I can see her profile from my seat in class because she sits next to a window. Sometimes the sun shines directly on her, and she looks like an angel. I want to tell her how much I love her, but I'm too much of a coward. I have to work up my courage to ask her about the Ball. I hope she says yes. Just imagine what could happen. What if she fell in love with me? We would be so happy. I have to ask her right now, before I loose my nerve. I hope she says yes._

I'm surprised that you've never been told before

That you're lovely and you're perfect

And that somebody wants you

_Well, I did it. I walked up to her and asked her to go to the Ball. Well, what I really said was, "I was wondering… do you think you would… would you like to… will you go to the Ball with me?" She was a little surprised, I think, but she said yes. I was so happy! I must have had the biggest smile on my face, because she looked at me a little funny. Then class started, and we had to get to our seats. Later in the hall she stopped me and asked why I wanted to go with her. I just blurted out the first things that came to me, "Because you're beautiful." She looked shocked, and when I asked if she was all right she said she was just surprised, and that no one had ever said that to her. I can't believe that. She's so amazing, there's no way anyone hasn't told her how incredible she is._

Fascinating new thing

The scene-making

Want a temporary saviour

Fascinating new thing

Don't betray them

By becoming familiar

_She was talking to her friends, and I went up to her and asked her when she would like to meet to go to the Ball, and a bunch of those girls started laughing at me. I couldn't understand what was so funny until one of them said, "Are you really serious? YOU'RE going to the Ball with her?" I said I was, and asked why that was so funny to them. That made them laugh even more and one of them asked why. I just looked at her and told them that she's beautiful and I wanted to take her to the Ball. They stopped laughing and she came over and took my arm. She smiled at me and we walked away. She agreed to meet me a half hour before the Ball started, and even told me her dress is going to be red. My favorite color. I think that if I smiled any more I would burst._

I'm surprised that you've never been told before

That you're lovely and you're perfect

And that somebody wants you

_Tonight was amazing. We danced every dance, and we talked for so long after the Ball that she almost fell asleep when I walked her back to her hallway. She was laughing at something I said, and I was staring at her face when she asked me why I was looking at her like that. I said it was because I was so amazed by her I couldn't look away. It was the truth, and she was really quiet for a little while. I asked her if she was ok, and she said yes, it's just that no one has ever been so nice to her. I was shocked. I told her she was the most amazing, georgous woman I'd ever met, and that anyone who didn't see that was blind. She smiled at me, the most beautiful smile in the world, and said good night. I kissed her hand and she walked away. I watched her leave, and she kept on looking back at me. I'm in love, and I think she's in love with me. In fact, I know it. Penelope Clearwater is the most beautiful woman in the world, and she loves me._


End file.
